


Кесарю - кесарево

by Sapiens_Trot



Series: Ангелы и последствия [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Slash, Underage - Freeform, Violense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: Продолжение фика "Mon ange", как логическое его завершение. Можно и отдельно читать, как самостоятельное произведение, но все же лучше не полениться и прочесть приквел.Потому что ничто в жизни не бывает совершенным и никто не знает, чем обернется неожиданная удача - добром или же очередным бедствием.





	

В темном переулке кого-то били. Кого – не рассмотреть, но три тени явственно склонились над еще одной – дрожащим от боли, перепуганным комочком, что не мог даже кричать – лишь свистяще скулил от каждого удара. Что они не поделили? Франциск не знал, да и интересовался особо, он спешил домой после свидания.  
Но, когда он проходил мимо, свет проезжающей машины на несколько секунд осветил находящихся в узком промежутке между домами. На земле, скрючившись, чтобы не били по животу, сжался Мэтью. Узнавание промелькнуло яркой вспышкой, и Бонфуа задумался – помочь?

 

Но следующий дрожащий вскрик развеял его сомнения, и мужчина бросился туда. Стоило точным ударом свалить лишь одного придурка, и остальные два рассерженно зашипели на неожиданно появившегося героя. Рискнул подойти еще один, но и ему не повезло. Франциск несколько секунд смотрел, как они убираются подальше, потом повернулся к мальчишке. Уильямс поднимался на ноги, придерживаясь стены – били недолго, но жестоко. Не поделили клиента?

\- Спасибо, - Мэтью пытливо вглядывался в лицо спасителя, не зная, что сказать еще. Свет от фар еще одной машины развеял его неловкость. – А, это вы…

Бонфуа могла бы покоробить такая небрежность, когда мальчишка отвернулся и независимо зашагал дальше, в темноту, явно намереваясь таким нехитрым методом сбежать, надеясь, что на него не обратят внимание. Зря надеялся.

\- Парень, ты не думаешь, что должен мне? – с интересом поинтересовался мужчина, догоняя того. Мэтью вжал голову в плечи, не зная, куда деваться, потом кивнул, опускаясь на колени перед остолбеневшим Франциском.

\- Этого хватит? – пуговица джинсов мягко выскользнула из петельки. Франц перехватил парня за руку, поражаясь. Когда этот маленький ангел успел так одичать?

\- Пойдем.

Привести его домой и дать умыться – хотя бы. Потом осмотреть – разбита губа и на скуле наливается роскошный синяк. Парнишка чуть слышно шипит, когда Франциск осторожно обрабатывает перекисью лопнувшую кожу. Мэтью не дает осмотреть себя полностью, натягивая рукава поношенной толстовки на запястья. Он нервничает и смущается, не зная, как себя вести.

\- И за что тебя били? 

Молчит, опустив глаза. Франциск делает чай. Все, как тогда, словно и не было этих месяцев, что не тронули мужчину, но изменили мальчишку. Озлобили, ожесточили, показали жизнь с иной, непроглядной и непривлекательной стороны – и научили не доверять людям. Нынешний Мэтью боялся и не верил. Правильно, но все равно слишком поздно.

\- Меня выгнали тогда, из семинарии, - он даже улыбается – спокойной улыбкой смирившегося человека. – И мне некуда было податься.

Бонфуа чуть ухмыляется. Кажется, он повлиял на жизнь маленького ангела сильнее, чем собирался. Но все же ему непонятна метаморфоза, что произошла с Уильямсом.

\- И ты пошел работать на улицу? – чай терпкий, почти не сладкий, приятно согревает горло. 

\- Я сначала устроился курьером, но мне все равно не было где жить, - Мэтью даже и не касается своей чашки, смотрит в пол и отстраненно рассказывает о своей жизни. Впрочем, тут и не нужно деталей – Франциск и сам все прекрасно понимает – разве это не банально? Уйти из дома, чтобы остаться на улице. Он не чувствует вины за свой поступок. Мэтью мог выбрать другую жизнь – замолить грех, смириться с ним, найти все же другие средства к существованию. То, чем он занимается сейчас, дико для обоих.

Но жить нужно всем. И не все находят в себе силы продолжить после того, как жизнь ломается, это Бонфуа понимает тоже.

Но сейчас он не хочет ничего думать – лишь смотрит на серьезного мальчика. Тот немного вырос, раздался в плечах. Он казался бы куда старше, примерно на свой возраст, если бы его откормить, как следует. Но сейчас он выглядит на пятнадцать, вряд ли больше. Серьезные глаза за тонкими стеклами перемотанных изолентой очков. Исцарапанные руки. Угловатые коленки, обтянутые ветхими джинсами.  
Франциск ловит себя на неожиданной мысли, что он очарован. Мэтью уже не кажется тем ангелом, каким был когда-то, но сейчас, пройдя сквозь унижения и страдания, он словно получил некое спокойное знание, что сейчас проглядывает в его жестах, взглядах. Легкое недоверие, отчужденность – потому что он знает, насколько люди могут быть жестоки к доверившимся им. Франциск сам показал ему это и он не забыл тот урок.

Сейчас мальчик необъяснимо притягателен. Своим знанием, юношеской угловатостью, недоверчивый, словно дикий зверек. И Бонфуа неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает:

\- Сколько ты стоишь?

Разбитые губы искривляются в усмешке. Тонкая, едва засохшая корочка лопается, и алая струйка крови начинает резво сочиться вниз – Уильямс подбирает ее языком. 

\- Сколько не жалко. Но я еще должен за свое спасение.

Не все в этом мире измеряется деньгами, но Мэтью это еще не понял. Ему проще так – отдать долги и забыть, живя одним днем и не думая о будущем – потому что тогда не так страшно. Мальчик неуклюже поднимается и шагает в ванную, пока Франциск криво улыбается своему отражению в зеркале. А ведь все могло бы быть иначе. Но мужчина старается не думать об этом – что проку? Нельзя менять свою жизнь из-за жалости, просто поддавшись порыву.

Мэтью выходит из ванной, закутанный в толстый махровый халат. Франциск уже ждет его. Абсурдность и непонимание ситуации заводят его за ту грань любопытства, что никогда нельзя переступать.

Мальчик останавливается перед ним, смотрит незнакомо – словно отрешился от личности ожидающего Франциска, забыл о нем. Неожиданно кокетливый взгляд – и халат чуть приспускается, обнажая плечо.

Такого Мэтью он еще не видел – мальчишка откровенно играет с ним, проверяя на прочность выдержку. Небрежно снятые очки летят куда-то на пол – неудивительно, что при таком отношении они перемотаны изолентой. И Мэтью переступает через плотные складки ткани, в два небольших шажка оказываясь перед мужчиной, что в нетерпении облизывает губы. Такого он не ожидал – откровенное соблазнение. Уильямс играет, но боги, как же отлично он это делает, почти мгновенно превратившись из тихого, забитого и застенчивого мальчика в очаровательную Лолиту!

Кое-где на худеньком теле начинают расплываться синяки – следы сегодняшних побоев, но, кажется, ничего серьезного. Франциск привлекает охнувшего мальчишку себе на колени, пробуя на вкус тонкую кожу на шее, там, где сейчас отчетливо видно биение жилки. Он не ожидал сам от себя подобного безумства – но сегодня он опять влюблен в этого непостижимого мальчика, что так откровенно подается навстречу его рукам, теряя голову от наслаждения.

Но сегодня все не так, как было тогда – у Уильямса больше опыта, куда больше, чем тогда. И это сводит Франциска с ума, заставляя исподволь сгорать от неожиданной ревности – кто? Кто научил его мальчика, кто посмел сделать это, испоганить эту невинную чистоту?!

Он сам. И от осознания не становится ожидаемо плохо – оно заполняет душу темной гордостью, диким триумфом, заставляя рычать и цепляться за Мэтью до темнеющих синяков.

Но все же есть что-то от прежнего ангела – реакция осталась прежней. И сейчас Мэтти извивается под ласкающими прикосновениями, словно в первый раз теряя голову, так легко отдавая себя, что даже не верится. И Франциск сейчас сам сгорает в адском пламени – потому что он сам не хочет отпускать мальчика от себя. Хочет привязать его к себе, пленить душу и тело – потому что не сможет иначе.

Можно ли изменить жизнь, поддавшись порыву?

Только так это и делается. 

И как же хорошо, что…

 

…что вчера он прошел мимо того переулка, услышав крики. И сегодня Франциск молча смотрит на нескольких мальчишек, что предлагает смешливый сутенер. Под клубом, где еще слышно гремящий бас музыки, стоят четверо. Среди них – Мэтью. Он старательно отворачивается и старается спрятать лицо, украшенное огромным синяком. Движения чуть неловкие, а курточка порвана – ну так и предлагают его самым дешевым.

Можно ли?..

И мужчина поднимает взгляд на смазливого белобрысого сутенера, что спокойно ожидает его выбора, точно зная, что этот клиент не уйдет сегодня один. Симпатичный мальчик, но глаза – холодные, расчетливые глаза гадины.

Подходит ли ему это?

\- Какова цена?


End file.
